1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for hydrolysis of water-insoluble esters in the presence of a lipase, at a pH in the range of 3-7 particularly to such a process for hydrolysis of resin in pulp.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that lipases can be used with advantage for efficient hydrolysis of water-insoluble esters, particularly triglycerides, at acidic pH (e.g. JP-A 51-080305, JP-A 58-126794, JP-A 59-210893, GB-A 2,176,480, WO 88/02775).
It is also known that some types of pulp made from wood have a high pitch content, e.g. various types of mechanical pulp. This can cause so-called pitch troubles such as paper contamination or paper breaks. Pitch contains considerable amounts of triglycerides, more commonly known as fats, and other esters.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved process for ester hydrolysis, applicable to hydrolysis of resin esters.